A Brace of Kelso's
by broonksa
Summary: Just Donna's thoughts on the way to California Very short


**A Brace of Kelso's**

Donna had left town with Kelso heading for California after being humiliated by his brother Clancy and rejected by Eric.

Well she thought, everybody warned me about Casey from Eric through to Kelso, even if he is Casey's brother.

What do I do about Eric; I couldn't persuade him that Casey was just a fling to get back at him for causing our breakup.

"KELSO, keep your hands to yourself or you'll be driving with a broken wrist.'

"Sorry Big D you know me I, can't stop trying. Ever since you started wearing training bras I've been trying to feel you up."

"Well stop it I've got enough problems without you trying to feel me up."

"If we take turns to drive and the other sleeps in the back we should be able to drive straight through to California."

"Ok said Donna who climbs into the back and settles down to try and sleep but her thoughts were too vivid to allow her to sleep easily.

Erik why did you reject me when I wanted you back with me? Is it really because he thought he was my second choice or has he moved on?

No I could feel the desire in him from that final kiss, with my hands holding his head and in his hair I could tell from the sparks that he still loves me so it must be his dumbass pride getting in the way again. Its funny I never kissed Casey that way, never quite so close and intimate as with Eric.

It was Eric's insecurity over us, at the heart of our breakup, what with all the sports teams always trying to hit on me and the questions from them and my school friends as to why I was always with that scrawny geek loser Erik. He must have heard it hundreds of times and decided to show them all that what we had was real and forever.

Problem was me. I have dreams other than Eric and with Eric being such a homeboy I wasn't sure if Eric would fit into my dreams of going to college and being a writer and traveling to Paris to study. I mean I could see him in my future, just not at the centre of it; after all we have been friends since we were five.

When Midge left he let me abuse him for my need for someone to love me in place of my mother. Somehow even from his secure family background he understood how lonely it is not having your whole loving family around and provided loving comfort even if afterwards she had said she would have done it with anyone. I think I broke his heart when he learned I said that though it was a lie that I had to tell to keep him at arms length.

Eric and his family were incredibly supportive to me when Midge left. I could even talk to Kitty about women's problems that my mother would have taken care of that I just couldn't talk to Dad about.

So here I am on the road to California with Goofy and he's as sneaky as his brother when it comes to girls though he more easily distracted than Casey.

I'm lucky that Casey never got beyond second base. I wasn't ready for sex without love. I don't think I ever will be. Casey got me drunk several times but as Eric found out I get noisy and sick when I'm drunk and that night in the motel I had already been sick twice before Eric set off the fire alarms.

Kelso was pulling into a gas station and diner, as it was Donnas' turn to drive after grabbing some breakfast.

If I want Eric as part my dreams I have to take him with me and make my dreams our dreams. I know Eric wants a family life in Point Place, but I also know he wants to go to college so he has his own dreams. So until I go back to Point Place for next term I can't sit Eric down and sort out things and talk about the future.

"KELSO stop it"

"Sorry Big D, you know I can't help myself."

"Well you'd better."

"I phoned my mother at the last pit stop while you were in the bathroom and told her we would be there in a couple of days. She said that everybody in Point Place was frantic with us disappearing so she's phoning Bob and your parents to say that we can stay with her."

I think I'm going to sit on the beach for the summer and let Eric stew a little over whether I'm coming back or not then we can sit down and talk about our dreams.

"KELSO!!"


End file.
